


No Sugar, One Cream

by SlytherinSub



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Eating, Come Shot, Come as Coffee Creamer, Harry has a pretty vivid imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSub/pseuds/SlytherinSub
Summary: Harry makes himself a coffee before Malfoy comes over to go over some paperwork.





	No Sugar, One Cream

**Author's Note:**

> *Please read tags! If you don't like it, don't read it!*
> 
> This is my first kinky fic, so let me know what you think! I haven't written HP fic in a very long time.

Harry flipped the switch on his coffee machine and leaned against the counter to wait. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and let his right hand trail down his neck and bare chest, tweaking his nipples on his way down to his waistband.

His cock was already hard inside the thin pajamas he’d thrown on when he rolled out of bed. It had been since he'd woken up from a particularly good dream about a certain pale-skinned blonde pushing him down onto his knees. A certain pointy git who was due to arrive at Harry’s flat any minute now to go through the mounds of paperwork on their current case.

Harry pulled his cock up over the top of his trousers and groaned at the the thought of Malfoy finding him like this. He twisted his hand around the tip and stroked down, imagining the sound of the Floo flaring to life in the other room. 

He kept a tight grip and stroked himself steadily. He imagined Malfoy walking into the kitchen, those stormy grey eyes darkened with lust as they trailed down to Harry's hand pumping his cock. He imagined Malfoy’s tongue peeking out to lick his lips and felt himself spurt a bit of precome. He wanted those lips on his own, wanted that sharp tongue trailing over his body. He wanted those long slender fingers pressing bruises into his skin, or gripping him by the hair as Malfoy thrust his gorgeous cock into Harry's mouth. He'd only snuck a peek of it, soft, in the showers during Auror training, but even then it was mouth-watering.

The sound of the coffee machine switching over to the warming setting shifted Harry from his thoughts. He switched hands, slowing his strokes a bit with his less practiced hand. With his right hand he grabbed his favorite coffee mug from the cupboard and set it on the counter to pour himself a cup. 

He was close now, just the knowledge of what he was about to do made his bollocks tighten. He didn’t do it every day. During the week he was usually in too much of a hurry and had to grab his coffee in the break room at the office instead of bringing it from home. Not that he hadn’t been tempted before to pop into the loo between picking up his coffee and walking into his shared office. He always chickened out at the last minute, too afraid that someone would catch him or figure out what he’d done. 

But today was Saturday, and he almost always indulged on Saturdays. The fact that Malfoy was on his way terrified him and excited him. He’d never had the courage to do this in front of anyone before. Not that he was going to do much in front of Malfoy except drink the coffee, but that was enough. The other part of the fantasy, Malfoy watching him do this, would have to wait.

He switched back to his right hand, sinking back into this imagination. He grabbed the coffee mug with his left and holding it down by his prick. He felt the steam sliding over the head and felt Malfoy's pale hands sliding over his chest, that warm solid weight pressed close behind him. He imagined that posh voice, rough with desire, whispering in his ear, ordering him to come.

The thought of that voice, that order, pushed him over the edge. His bollocks pulled up tight and his thighs clenched as he came. The first spurt went wide, landing on the edge of the counter, but he quickly adjusted his aim and the rest pulsed into the cup as he stroked through his orgasm. He let out a satisfied groan and leaned back against the counter with his eyes closed, waiting for his heartbeat and breathing to slow.

The Floo flared to life in the other room and Harry’s eyes flew open. He set his mug on the counter and quickly tucked his softening prick back into his trousers. Malfoy shouted from the other room, “Potter? Where are you? And you better have made some bloody coffee.”

“Kitchen!” Harry shouted back, pulling a clean mug from the cupboard. He was just pouring coffee into it when he saw Malfoy stop in the doorway. He looked gorgeous in slim black trousers and a fitted grey dress shirt, not a hair out of place, but a surprising flush high on those sharp cheekbones.

“Potter, what are you wearing?” he asked. Harry walked over and held out the mug for him, drawing Malfoy’s eyes up from their stare at his pyjamas. The blonde reached out for the mug and their fingers touched, making Harry’s spent cock twitch in his trousers. 

Harry dropped his hand and shrugged as nonchalantly as he could manage. “It’s half-eight on a Saturday, Malfoy. You’re lucky I’m wearing this much.”

“Lucky,” Malfoy muttered into his cup, taking a sip and sighing in contentment. “Well, come on then, we’ve got work to do.”

Harry nodded and turned back to the counter. “I’ll be right out, I just need to stir in my cream,” he said, keeping his voice as steady as possible. His eyes caught on the stripe of spunk he’d forgotten to clean off the counter. He tried not to react, only half hoping Malfoy didn’t notice it, and pulled a spoon from the drawer. 

Grabbing his mug, he turned around. Malfoy’s eyes flicked up to his and Harry’s cock twitched again. He’d seen it then. But Malfoy just nodded silently and turned to go back to the sitting room. 

Harry turned back to the counter, wiping up the spunk with his fingers and licking them clean. It wouldn’t do to be wasteful after all. He stirred his coffee with the spoon a few times and then licked that clean too, tossing it into the sink.

He took a sip of his coffee, the dark smoky flavor of his favorite roast that mixed so well with the slightly salty taste of his come. He let out a satisfied sigh and walked out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me going!
> 
> I take requests, too! I can't promise how quickly I'll get it done, but I'll do my best!
> 
> Message me on Tumblr [@SlytherinSub](http://slytherinsub.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
